<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we should kiss (just to relieve the tension) by nerdaf00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889564">maybe we should kiss (just to relieve the tension)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00'>nerdaf00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Model Bang Chan, Naga Hwang Hyunjin, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Pre-Relationship, Selkie Kim Seungmin, Vampire Bang Chan, kinda lol, not professionally at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy one-liners don't usually work on Seungmin, but this one is a little different than what he used to.</p><p>Maybe it has something to do with the boy who's saying it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe we should kiss (just to relieve the tension)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I be writing for Sup Number Neighbor? Yes.</p><p>Did I use a prompt generator and get absolutely Vibe Checked by this idea? Also yes.</p><p>Yall can see where we've ended up lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin wasn’t sure if the unsettled feeling in his stomach was because he had left his coat at home or if he was simply nervous for later this afternoon.</p><p>He was supposed to be meeting up with his assigned model for his photography project at two-thirty this afternoon and he had no idea what this guy even looked like. All Seungmin’s professor had given him was a name and an email to reach out to.</p><p>Seungmin had no problems connecting with Bang Chan through the given email address, but that was where all simplicity flew out the window.</p><p>Seungmin had class most mornings and afternoons, and worked on the weekends. It just so happened that Chan had the opposite schedule, working afternoons and evenings everyday, and they’d had trouble finding time to meet up for Seungmin’s project.</p><p>Finally, they were able to find a three hour window where they could meet up. Seungmin was a little worried about only having a single three hour session to get all the pictures he needed, but Chan had reassured him that he could take the day off of work at some point if he needed more time or pictures. </p><p>Scheduling another session if either he or Chan got burnt out was a problem for future Seungmin though. </p><p>Current Seungmin had to focus in class if he wanted to pass the next exam, he could freak out about his photography project later.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Seungmin made sure he was the first one out of the lecture hall once class had ended, booking it to the door as soon as the professor dismissed the class. </p><p>Did he start packing his stuff early? Yes. Did the people sitting around him think it was annoying? Probably. Did he care? No.</p><p>He had to run home to grab all the stuff he needed for this photoshoot and then practically sprint over to the park in order to be there a little early to set up his camera for the light he was going to be working in.</p><p>Seungmin hoped Chan was on time, because they really didn’t have any time to waste.</p><p>Reaching his dorm door, Seungmin jumped as it swung open before he could even pull his keys out.</p><p>“Oh hey Minnie,” It was just Hyunjin leaving for dance, judging by the duffle bag on his shoulder. “Good luck with your photoshoot today, there’s leftovers from lunch if you want any.”</p><p>Seungmin smiled sheepishly at his roommate. </p><p>“Thanks Jinnie, but I have to run so I probably won’t end up eating until later.”</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged, going through similar experiences with dance practices and performances. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you later then!” And with that he and Seungmin switched positions, Hyunjin slithering for the stairway, and Seungmin standing just inside their room. </p><p>Seungmin did a quick double take, there was something wrong with that picture. He quickly poked his head back out of their room and called out to Hyunjin.</p><p>“Jin!! Legs!” Hyunjin froze in place, turning around and quickly coming back to their room. </p><p>Seungmin moved over to let him into their room and shut the door once Hyunjin’s tail was fully inside.</p><p>“That’s the third time this week and it’s only Tuesday, I don’t know how this keeps happening,” Hyunjin whined as he changed into a more human form and put pants on.</p><p>Seungmin scoffed, dropping his backpack on the ground and grabbing his camera bag. “You always go to class in your natural form, that’s probably why. You can’t do tap without legs, that practically misses the point of the whole dance.”</p><p>Seungmin could tell that Hyunjin was pouting at him, but chose to ignore him. He inspected the lenses he was bringing and double checked that he had an extra battery and sim card. </p><p>“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to say it,” Hyunjin said. “Wouldn’t you want to go to class in your natural form if you could?”</p><p>Seungmin didn’t even pause to think about his question. “No.”</p><p>“What?! Why not?”</p><p>Seungmin paused and fixed his roommate with a deadpan stare.</p><p>“Hyunjin, I can’t go to class as a seal. Concrete hurts, and I wouldn’t be able to take notes or participate.” </p><p>The judging look on Hyunjin’s face cleared as he answered, being replaced with one of almost enlightenment. “Oh yeah.”</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes, and finished checking over his camera bag. Seeing that everything was in place, he moved on to grabbing the props he had picked out for this shoot. Hyunjin called out a quick goodbye as he left again, Seungmin wishing him luck at practice, still focused on making sure he has everything.</p><p>The props he picked for this shoot were pretty simple, thinking he could use the park itself as the main backdrop and anything in the park as an additional prop. So Seungmin was only bringing an old looking novel, a pillow, and a picnic blanket.</p><p>He had asked Chan to wear the outfit he’d envisioned for the shoot to the park, and had also asked him to bring two other things to wear just in case something didn’t fit with the theme of the photos or the mood changed.</p><p>Suddenly reminded of his coat at the thought of what Chan was going to be wearing and how it would work with the set pieces, Seungmin decided to grab his own coat from his closet. </p><p>It wasn’t often that Seungmin felt anxious about leaving his coat somewhere that he wasn’t, but with their room being empty of people this afternoon (and fairly easy to break into) he decided to bring it with him instead of leaving it in his closet. </p><p>Checking the time and promptly panicking a little, Seungmin quickly changed his coat from it’s regular fur coat look into a simple sweatshirt, tying it around his waist.</p><p>Seungmin swung his camera bag over his head and picked up the shopping bag he had shoved the props in. Double checking that he had his phone and his keys, he swiftly left the dorm and started on his way to the park.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was a perfect day out, in Seungmin’s opinion. Clear skies, the sun shining bright, and a light breeze was blowing, cold enough that you could wear a sweater and warm enough that you didn’t need anything heavier. </p><p>He had just finished adjusting the settings on his camera when someone approached him.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Seungmin looked up to see quite possibly the cutest boy he’d ever seen. </p><p>He had curly black hair, pale skin, wide, strong looking shoulders, and he was dressed in something similar to what Seungmin had asked Chan to wear today, a blue jacket draped over one arm. </p><p>“Hello,” the boy said once he noticed Seungmin was paying attention, smiling slightly. “Are you Kim Seungmin?” </p><p>Once Seungmin got over the shock of seeing DIMPLES, he had a realization. </p><p>“Oh, uh, yes, I am,” He smiled back at the boy. “You must be Bang Chan then?”</p><p>The boy’s- Chan’s smile grew wider. He reached out a hand, Seungmin bringing his own up to meet him in a handshake.</p><p>“I am, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Seungmin said. He and Chan just stood there for what felt like hours, hands clasped between them, staring at each other in almost awe. Seungmin got to photograph this absolute Adonis for the next few hours. He had to make the most of this.</p><p>A smirk bloomed on Chan’s face the longer they stood there. Eventually he laughed softly, tilting his head back as he did so. Seungmin tried (and failed) not to stare too openly at his jawline (he also thought he had glimpsed fangs too for a second, but he wasn’t sure). </p><p>Seungmin tilted his head in confusion at what Chan could be laughing at. He didn’t have to actually ask though, as the boy looked forward again and giggled once before making his thoughts known.</p><p>“Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.”</p><p>Seungmin felt his cheeks burn as he realized just how long he had kept Chan’s hand trapped in his own, how long he had been staring at Chan’s face.</p><p>Dropping the other boy’s hand as if he’d been burned, Seungmin tried to come up with a response. He could do nothing but stand there, mouth opening and closing like a fish, as Chan laughed at his expense. </p><p>Seungmin decided that the best response to a line like that was to hit Chan on the arm, almost like he would do to Hyunjin if he had said something similar. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. It popped into my head and wouldn’t go away,” Chan didn’t sound very apologetic though, so Seungmin hit him again. It was kind of hard to keep a straight face though, and Seungmin found himself laughing with the other boy. </p><p>Finally they both calmed down enough that Seungmin could explain how the shoot would work and what he needed specifically from Chan. </p><p>The whole time Chan looked at him with a smile on his face, nodding along and making affirmative noises when needed. </p><p>Glancing nervously at the ground for a moment, Seungmin made a split second decision that could change the whole mood of the afternoon.</p><p>Clenching his fists, he looked back up at Chan confidently.</p><p>“Would you maybe want to get a bite to eat after this or are you busy later?” He asked.</p><p>Chan looked surprised for a moment before smirking at Seungmin.</p><p>Oh. Those were definitely fangs, vampire fangs to be specific. Wow. And just when Seungmin thought the man in front of him couldn’t get any hotter.</p><p>“Funny you should mention bite,” Chan said. His mouth dropped into a smile that looked a bit more sheepish then, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. Seungmin had a bad feeling about his answer. </p><p>“Unfortunately I really have to run after we’re done here, but I’d love to give you my number so that we could keep in touch and hopefully reschedule dinner?” Chan sounded hopeful. </p><p>Seungmin was trying so hard to contain his excitement, practically vibrating out of his skin. </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be great, I would also love for you to give me your number,” he said. Seungmin pulled out his phone, handing it over to Chan to put his number in, and Chan handing him his phone in return.</p><p>After putting his number into Chan’s phone, saved under ‘Seungminnie-minnie’ with a cute little seal emoji, he glanced at the time. </p><p>“Ahhh, we really have to get moving,” Seungmin grabbed his camera to turn it on, and placed the strap around his neck to secure it. </p><p>Chan nodded and returned Seungmin’s phone to him.</p><p>“All right boss,” he said. “Tell me what you need.”</p><p>Seungmin grinned, this was turning out to be a great afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to the Chan's Kitchen discord server for lamenting a lack of Seungmin fics, yall inspired this one hehe</p><p>This was my first time writing Seungmin's pov/Seungmin as the main character and I hope I did him justice. Chan too tbh but I have a <i>tad</i> more experience with him lol</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>